Role Reversal
Role Reversal is the 91st episode of the series and the 11th episode of the final season, which aired on February 11, 2010 in Canada on Teletoon and remains unaired in the United States. Plot The gang are gathered around the table outside the Big Squeeze. Nikki mentions that work is going to be horrible because a new girl has been hired to keep up with the new fashion line. Wyatt says the new girl might be nice, and Nikki says that she can take not-nice so long as it's not another clone. Caitlin then rushes up. She pants for a few moments before delivering the news that a Sadie Hawkins dance is coming to the mall. The guys cheer this, saying that it's a lot of pressure to ask girls out, and the girls think it a good idea as well, as they will get a chance to try asking someone out for a change. Nikki comes into work and sees her new coworker, Jean. Jean is dressed the same as the other clones, although she is a brunette. The Clones then see a customer and go after the sale. Chrissy instructs Nikki to show Jean around. Caitlin is walking around the mall, looking for her target, when she spots him. She waves and calls before running up to him. She says hi and continues to wave. She manages to stop but can't seem to form words to ask him out. Losing the battle with her mouth, she decides to go with the eyelash flutter. While she's fluttering, they get mixed up, and one of her eyes gets stuck shut with mascara. Ethan, weirded out, walks away, and Caitlin admits to herself that she crashed and burned. Jude and Wyatt are walking through the mall when they notice all the attention they are getting from females on the prowl. Seeing this, they begin to strut, knowing that they'll be picked up before too long. Nikki has finished guiding Jean through the Khaki Barn. After she finishes, Jean suggests that she continue to teach her, as she doesn't really like the clones. This surprises Nikki, but as they talk, they discover that they feel much the same way about the three blondes. Jen is in Grind Me, head down. Jonesy comes over and asks what's wrong. When Jen tells him she's afraid of being shut down, he comforts her, saying that guys are as sensitive as girls. He proves this untrue while saying it, though, because he's asked out twice, and he says no rudely both times. Wyatt and Jude are going through the mall. They notice that a bunch of girls have checked them out, but they haven't been asked. From this, they come to the horrific conclusion that they are simply average. Caitlin is pretending to glance at DVDs in Taj Mahome Video. She sets her sights on her target and tells herself to act normal. Caitlin then rushes over and starts talking in a very hyper manner, along the way sounding confused about what she's doing. Thankfully for her, the boy tells her he already has a date and leaves. Caitlin sighs, having failed to get a date with any of the five on her list. Nikki is talking to Jean about what she'd like to do. Jean asks her where she'd like to go first, and Nikki suggests Peru. Jean then tells her that Peru is amazing and that she should totally go. Jonesy then calls Nikki; Nikki picks up and says they'll talk later. She then returns to her conversation with Jean. Jude and Wyatt have just finished describing their problem to Jonesy. After he finishes laughing, Jonesy tells them that they have to start thinking like girls, because all the girls are outside thinking like guys, and guys do not ask out other guys. When Wyatt points out that some guys do, Jonesy steers the conversation away, saying that they need to think like girls. Jude then puts on a falsetto and starts to talk to Wyatt. When Wyatt questions the voice, Jude states that it will help, and Wyatt accepts this. They then walk through the mall. All the girls are still looking at them, and Jude compares the duo to the prettiest cakes in the window. When Wyatt asks why nobody is buying, Jude states that they must think "why buy the cakes when the milk is free?" Wyatt agrees with this, but he can still feel the eyes of females on them. Fed up, he turns to one and tells her to stop objectifying them. Nikki is eating ice cream with Jen and Caitlin. She is happy about Jean. By contrast, Jen and Caitlin are depressed about their failures with the opposite sex. To combat this, Nikki comes up with a plan; Jen should treat it as a sports competition, and Caitlin should treat it like shopping for an accessory for the dance. Jude and Wyatt are morose as they sit at their table. Jude takes off his cap, and Wyatt tells him he should show off his hair, as he has great shine. Caitlin walks up to a line of four boys. She holds up a blue high heel and puts it to the side of one's head. She then asks if any of them own blue-tinted contact lenses. When they look at her oddly, she tells them to consider it and walks off. Nikki is reading a passport. She tells Jean that it's amazing. Jean suggests she keep it, as she got a new one and this one will remind Nikki to live her dream. Jonesy calls, and Nikki once again puts him off. Jean then goes back to work, and Nikki remarks the the girl is really cool. The guys are in the restroom, discussing colors that go with each other's skin tones and eyes. Suddenly, Wyatt asks why they're in stalls instead of by urinals if they're peeing. Jude responds that he doesn't know; perturbed, he then asks Wyatt if he's sitting down. Wyatt realizes that he is and runs out of the stall. Jude is quick to follow from his. Jude suggests that they got a little too much into character, and Wyatt agrees. He then suggests that they talk about something manly, like football, and Jude states that he doesn't really like football. Wyatt agrees, saying it's too violent, before screaming as they realize they may actually be turning into girls. A girl is trying to ask a boy out when Jen interrupts. Jen shows off her superiority in terms of brains before challenging the girl to a push-up contest. Jen gets on the ground and starts, but the guy, scared off, instead accepts the first girl as his date, much to Jen's dismay. Caitlin is in Burger McFlipster's, talking to Wyatt. Wyatt tells her that all she has to do is go up to a guy and ask him to the dance. He then says he'll get her a soda and goes off to fetch it. Caitlin practices saying "Will you go out to the dance with me?" While she's doing this, Wayne wanders over. Hearing the question, he says yes, much to Caitlin's surprise, as she wasn't really asking anybody. Wyatt comes back just in time to hear Wayne remark that asking him was the best decision she'll ever make. The gang minus Jonesy are gathered at their usual table. Jen is angry that she's the only girl without a date. Caitlin tries to point out that it's Wayne, who is not exactly the best choice, but Jen ignores her. Nikki then suggests to Jen that she take Wyatt or Jude, but Jen refuses, saying that it's not desperation time yet. Later, Wayne is sleeping in the freezer when Tim and Wyatt come in. He tries to cover up by asking where the straws are, but he isn't able to fool anyone. Tim then asks if he's a meat dancer, much to his surprise; Wyatt, seeing what's coming, decides to leave Wayne to his dance lesson. Jen is checking a teenaged customer out. The boy gets a call and mentions that he still has no dates. Hearing this, Jen grabs the phone and hangs up for him. Jen then tells him he's going to the dance with her. The boy is a bit put off by this, asking if he has a choice; upon being told he doesn't, he takes off running. Jen chases him. In another part of the mall, Nikki is walking towards the food court. Jonesy meets her and notes she's walking pretty fast. Nikki says she is; she has a plan and won't be eating with him. Jonesy, expecting the plan to have something to do with her asking him to the dance, asks if there's anything he can do to help. Nikki says she needs ten dollars, and Jonesy hands it over. Nikki then catches up to Jean and offers to buy her lunch. Jen meanwhile has caught up with the boy, latching onto his leg as he gets on the escalator. He asks her why she didn't ask nicely, and Jen states that he would have said no. In response, he asks why he would have said no to a beautiful girl asking him out; this surprises Jen, and she lets go. She then stands up and asks him out. The boy eagerly accepts the invitation. Jean and Nikki meet with Jude, Wyatt, Caitlin, and Jen. Jean states she has to go back to work and leaves. Nikki takes a seat with her friends. They tell her that Jean is into her. Nikki denies this, but all four say they caught it. To prove it, Caitlin asks if Jean has given Nikki a present yet. Nikki says that Jean hasn't, unless you count her old passport. Everyone at the table points to this as evidence, but Nikki tells them it doesn't prove anything before leaving to go back to work at the Khaki Barn. Jonesy then arrives, wearing a suit and carrying flowers. When they ask him about this, he states that he's trying to entice Nikki into asking him out. Jen then alerts Caitlin to the approaching presence of Wayne, and Caitlin quickly pretends to act sick. She fills her friends in that she's trying to get out of the date by faking sick. Wayne then arrives with a big pot of his grandmother's Garlic Chicken Soup, which he claims cures absolutely everything. He then heads off to get her a spoon, and Jonesy mocks Caitlin, saying that Wayne could be "the one." Nikki and Jean are folding clothes at work. Jean compliments Nikki on her folding, and this makes Nikki uncomfortable. Nikki, trying to get over this, fishes for information on any guys Jean may have previously known. Her friend sees through this and asks if Nikki's trying to find out if she's gay. Nikki at first denies this, but Jean reveals that she is a lesbian anyway. She then tells Nikki that she already has a date and makes sure that they're still friends. Nikki, relieved, says they are. Jude, Wyatt, and Wayne are at Burger McFlipster's. Jude tells Wyatt that they'll be going stag, and Wyatt agrees. Wayne interceeds, telling them that all guys have to be accompanied by a girl. Tim then comes by, asking if Wayne is ready for his lesson. Wayne excitedly follows, telling Wyatt that today's lesson is hip-hop and flamenco. At the dance, the disco ball is turning and the dance is filling up. Caitlin and Wayne are behind James and Jen. Caitlin asks Jen if things will be fun inside; Wayne, irritated, gets close to James and pretends to joke about him stealing his date before getting in James face and quietly threatening him. The bouncer then removes the rope and lets five couples in before replacing it. Jonesy then runs up, saying his girlfriend is inside, but the bouncer ignores him. Inside, meanwhile, Wayne is pouring a glass of punch. While pouring, he hears James and Jen talking. What they are talking about are the specific circumstances of how Wayne got asked out. Wayne hears and is depressed by the actual reason he's going out with Caitlin. He then walks over to Caitlin and makes small talk, telling the distracted girl that she looks beautiful. He then asks if she saw Alien Monkey Invasion 4; when she says she has, he calls her out, saying she lied as there was no fourth movie. He then states that she lied to him earlier when she asked him out, and he's not going to embarrass her anymore. Wayne runs off crying. Outside, meanwhile, Jude and Wyatt are about to enter the dance. Jude is in drag. They see Jonesy crying in the corner in the lounge and go to ask him what's wrong. The first thing that Jonesy wonders is why Jude is always the girl; this is quickly forgotten, however, when Jonesy tells them that Nikki never asked him to the dance. Wyatt offers to go in and tell Nikki he's there, but Jonesy says to forget it; he's going home. Inside, Wayne is dancing. Everybody is clapping, as it turns out he's a really good dancer. When he finishes, Caitlin applauds and comes up to him. Caitlin tells Wayne that she did ask him out accidentally, but Wayne has been great while she's been horrible. She then asks if they can start over and asks Wayne out again, this time for real. Wayne accepts. The dance is in full swing. Caitlin meets Ethan, her first choice, and sees his date. She asks who his date is, and Ethan reveals that she's his cousin; he asked her so she'd have something to do. Wayne is smitten, and he begins to converse with Ethan's cousin. When Caitlin tries to interrupt, Wayne says to ignore the blond; he only accepted because he felt bad for her. Nikki then runs up, angry because Jonesy stood her up. This problem is small in comparison with what happened to Caitlin, though; she just got dumped. Jude and Wyatt then arrive, Jude still in drag. Nikki says that they look sad, and Jude points out that it's not as sad as Jonesy. At this, Nikki realizes that she never asked Jonesy out and rushes off to find him. Wayne leads the procession to the dance floor, with Caitlin now in Ethan's arms. Nikki finds Jonesy in the food court. Nikki apologizes to Jonesy, saying that she took him for granted. She then says that he's a really big deal to her, and Jonesy states that Nikki is a big deal to him too. Nikki asks him for a dance, and they silently slow dance in the midst of the darkened food court. The gang meet up at the dance. Caitlin discusses with Jen their failures at asking guys out. Wayne then pulls up with his newfound date. He says that it is a great night. He then sees a guy checking out his date and calls him on it. Wayne picks up the punch bowl and heaves it over the guy's head. The bouncer then arrives and takes him away from the dance. Jonesy and Nikki arrive, and Jen notes that they have made up. Jude and Wyatt then come along. Unfortunately, Jude is topless. Jonesy notices, and Jude begins to worry. The bouncer comes back with his top and escorts him and Wyatt out. Wyatt announces that if they want pizza, it's his treat, and the rest of the gathering follow him out, ready to eat. Quotes *'Nikki:' "Ugh, dreading going to work today. They've hired a new girl to help with the End of Season's sale." Wyatt: "She might be nice." Nikki: "I'm fine with not nice as long as she's not another squealing clone. I'm already outnumbered." *'Nikki:' "This passport is amazing! Look at all the places you've been!" Jean: "I just got a new one so why don't you hang onto that one?" (Nikki's phone rings) Nikki: "Yeah, call you later, Jonesy." (hangs up) "Are you sure?" Jean: "It'll remind you that you gotta live your dream, Nick. You keep it." Nikki: "Thanks!" (she hugs Jean, and Jean then walks away) "She's just so darn cool." *'Jude:' "I think you look better in blue. Not periwinkle, but a muted turquoi-" Wyatt: "Wait. Why are we peeing in stalls instead of urinals?" Jude: "Um, don't know. Are you sitting down?" Wyatt: (horrified) "Yes!" (both run out screaming) *'Jean:' "Look at you go. Nice folding, Nick." Nikki: "So, um, I guess you've got to meet some cool guys while traveling all over the world, huh?" Jean: "Yeah, totally." Nikki: "So, any special guy out there hiding from you?" Jean: "Nah." Nikki: "Well there must've been one guy, you know, somewhere. Some guy, any guy." Jean: "Nick, if you're trying to find out if I'm gay, it's okay to just ask." Nikki: "What? No, no. I was- it's not like I was." Jean: "Yes. I'm into girls. And I'm really flattered, but I already have a date for the dance tonight." Nikki: "Oh... kay." Jean: "Are we alright? Still friends?" Nikki: "Yeah, yeah." (Jean walks off) "She's just too darn cool." *'Nikki:' "Jonesy totally stood me up!" Caitlin: "Wayne just dumped me for another girl!" Nikki: "Ouch." (sees Wyatt and Jude as a couple, Jude is disguised as a girl) "Aren't you two just sad." Jude: "Not as sad as Jonesy." Wyatt: "Seems he couldn't get into the dance because he had no date." Jude: "Cause no one asked him." Nikki: "Oh no! Did I never ask him?" (runs off to find him) Wayne: "To the dance floor! Hah!" (the others follow him) *'Nikki:' (to Jonesy) "I messed up. It's like breathing in and out. You know, you take it for granted that the air is just there but when you go to breathe and it isn't, it's a pretty big deal." *'Jen:' "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." *'Wyatt:' "If anyone wants pizza, it's on me." Jen: "Nice!" Jonesy: "I'm in!" (the couples follow Wyatt) Nikki: "Heck of a night." Jonesy: "Best Laura Secord dance ever!" Trivia *This is the only episode of Season 4 that remains unaired in the United States. This is presumably due to the fact that a character is stated as gay, which was an issue with an earlier episode. *This is one of the episodes that features a gay character, and the only one to feature one that states that she is gay. Previously, the Cowboy was revealed to be gay (or perhaps bisexual) in Stupid Over Cupid, and Kevin was called out as gay by Gracie Bickerson in Bicker Me Not. *Jean's date for the dance is Wyatt's bandmate Connie, the purple-haired drummer. Presumably, Connie is a lesbian also. *'Running Gag': Everyone accidentally calling the Sadie Hawkins dance a "Laura Secord" dance. *Albatross & Finch is the store hosting the dance at the mall. *Jonesy does not have a new job during this episode. *One of Caitlin's choices, Dean, looks exactly like Brandon from In a Retail Wonderland... *'Goof': Jude washes his hands alongside Wyatt in the restroom. However, in Silent Butt Deadly, he said he didn't wash his hands because he didn't pee on them, and as such anyone washing their hands must have peed on their hands. *Tim suggests that Wayne was dancing with meat and is a meat dancer. This is the second time he's been shown accusing someone of being a meat dancer. He first brought it up in Sweet 6teen when he caught Wyatt hiding a dress in the meat locker. *'Goof': Jen says that prom isn't for another two years and four months, but in J is For Genius she says that in exactly one year they'll start applying to college. As colleges usually aren't applied to until senior year, this implies that they've actually gone from being juniors to being sophomores. *Ethan's sister Ellen bears a strong resemblance to Daria Morgendorffer, albeit one who smiles a lot. Gallery Wyatt looks at Jude awkwardly.jpg|Hot Glutes Girl checking out Jude. Rr nikki mayihavethisdance.jpg|May i have this dance? Rr_jonesy_bestlaurasecorddanceever.jpg|Best "Laura Secord" dance ever, according to Jonesy! Jean.jpg|Jean. Video Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Unaired in the US Category:Videos